Upside Down SYOC
by Hope You Will Always Stay
Summary: Evette Markson, the daughter of a blacksmith, is pulled into the world of royalty when the queen-to-be, Princess Marissa, is kidnapped. The coronation must go on, however, and is she is chosen to replace the princess until she is found. SYOC OPEN!
1. Prologue: Kidnapped

_**Prologue: Kidnapped**_

_**Disclaimer: I actually do own the plot and some of the characters! If it's an OC entered, credit will be givin in the AU.**_

* * *

><p>The servant rushed down the hallways, weaving in between the people frantically as she made her way to the throne room. Her shoes clacked on the marble floors as she approached the large, oak doors with gold handles. Taking a deep breath she gathered herself before pushing open the doors with one hand, the mysterious note in the other. Inside the room, there were two people. The court Wizard and the Advisor.<p>

Papers were strewn out across the table, the two high ups trying to work out all the details of not only the king and queens funeral, but the Princess Marissa's coronation. Randel, the Court Wizard, was very young but very powerful so it was not even doubtful that he would be trusted with such important matters. The servant timidly walked forward and attracted their attention by coughing lightly. Handing them the note, she quickly backed away in fear of the backlash this would have.

_Dear Advisor,_

_We have her, the Princess. We warned you nineteen years ago and you disregarded it so know, with your king and queen dead, you have paid the price. The coronation will not go on, the kingdom is without a ruler, and you will fall. _

"How?" The Advisor spoke up in shock, "The guards..."

"I-I found them out cold in front of the Princess' door." The servant spoke timidly

"What happens now?" The Court Wizard looked at the Advisor urgently, "Princess Marissa is gone, the coronation cannot go on, people will panic-"

"No!" The Advisor spoke sharply, "Randel, everything will go on as planned."

"How?" The magic user pressed, "Mauri isn't here, everything will fall apart without her!"

"We shall get a look alike, a doppelgänger of sorts." The Advisor began to pace, "Yes, that would work! We cannot let everything go to hell, _I _cannot let everything go to hell! The king and queen entrusted me with this before they died! We will send out our elite to look for the princess, and in the mean time the doppelgänger will act as the queen-to-be."

Randel shook his head, eyes narrowing, "No one can replace Mauri!"

The Advisor sighed, "I know of the..._affection _you hold for the princess, but this is what must be done. Now, unless you want to be hung for treason, you will not tell anyone about this!"

Frowning slightly, Randel turned and began to walk away, "This will come back and bite all of us in our asses, I know it will."

Turning to the servant, the Advisor nodded "Thank you for delivering this, now if you will send the Royal Guard to the throne room that would be splendid. We have things to discuss, a princess to find, and a doppelgänger to hunt."

* * *

><p><em><strong>By the way, Mauri is pronounced MAR-EE not MARE-EE. <strong>_

_**Randel, The Court Wizard, was made by the amazing** _**I am Katie Daughter of Demeter_! _**

_**Anyways, you'll notice I really didn't mentioned any names and left it vague. That's because it's an SYOC! Here are the characters I'll need:**_

_**The Advisor**_

_**The Court Physician**_

_**5 Servants**_

_**4 Knights**_

_**2 Visiting Royals**_

_**The Princess' Fiancée (A Prince)**_

_**YUP! So, the form is on my profile, just go there and check it out! I hope you guys like this!**_


	2. Look Alike

_**Chapter 1: Look Alike**_

_**Disclaimer: I actually do own the plot and some of the characters! If it's an OC entered, credit will be givin in the AU.**_

* * *

><p>"Father!" A young woman called from on down the road, "Put that box down! Goodness, you'll break your back!"<p>

An old man chuckled, "Evette! I'm fine, calm down!"

"No, you are not. You're ill, you shouldn't be lifting these things!" She rushed up beside him as he put the box down, grabbing it herself, "I will!"

Evette had just turned nineteen the past month, and seeing as her mother had passed two years ago she had become the lady of the household. It was only her father and her, so she had been caring for him since he had gotten ill. Heaving the crate up onto the table, Evette looked around their knew house. Dusting her hands off on her already dirty skirt, the blonde turned to her father as he walked in, leaning heavily on the wooden walking stick.

"Is that everything?" She asked, partially out of breath from carrying the heavy box

"Yes." The older man nodded, "I believe it is. Did you already take the horse to the stables when I unloaded him?"

"Yes, sir!" She smiled, "Stable boy thought he was very a very nice horse, as well. I'm sure if we get into hard times later we could sell him to some stiff noble for a few gold coins!"

"Ah yes, Eve, always the opportunist." The man shook his head, slowly sitting down in one of two wooden chairs

"Do you need a blanket?" Evette asked, already beginning to dig through one of the crates to look for one, "I know I have one in here somewhere!"

"Dear?" He interrupted her searching, "That's the clothing crate. Try the other one."

"Oh!" A light blush dusted her cheeks, "I knew that!"

Chuckling, the man watched as his daughter pulled out the cheap fleece blanket. _She has truly grown into herself_, he thought as she walked with grace over to him and threw the blanket over his lap with a kiss on the forehead._ She also treats me like a child_, he thought as he watched her carefully get out the things to make dinner.

* * *

><p>"Wizard?" Sir Reiss spoke gruffly, "Why are we searching the commons when we should be looking for Princess-?"<p>

"Keep your voice down!" Randel hissed, "No one is to know about this. If you are so curious as to _why _we must find a doppelgänger, ask Aloys! He is the one who has a stick up his ass about this whole thing!"

"You should have some more respect for the Advisor." The knight spared Randel a glance, "He _is _the advisor for a reason."

"Yes, I know this." The young wizard whispered, "I just don't understand why we're out here wading through people looking for someone with blonde hair to play princess when we could be putting all our effort into looking for the real thing."

"Even if we did, we probably wouldn't find her in time." Sir Reiss hissed, looking around, "The coronation must go on or-"

"The whole kingdom will panic, blah, blah, blah. Yes, I am well aware, Aloys has given me that speech ten times over already. Now, what about her?" Randel pointed at a woman on down the street

"No, she has brunette hair. We must make her look as much like Princess Marissa as possible." Sir Reiss whispered as he shook his head

The two men walked down the street in the clothes of a commoner, so the didn't draw unwanted attention, examining each passerby carefully. One of the would point out a woman, and the other would pick out a trait that Marissa wouldn't have. Be it the eyes, hair, height, or weight, they looked over everything. Until, that is, Sir Reiss saw _her_.

"What about that girl?" He pointed at a woman in a less populated part of the village

"She looks good enough from the back." Randel muttered, the heat starting to get to him, "Lets go have a look, I have the feeling this'll be as good as we get."

"Miss?" Randel called as they approached her, causing the girl to startle as she turned around

She was quite tall, for a woman at least, standing tall and regal at her age. She did look rather delicate, almost like royalty, for a woman of her status though the tell tale signs of peasantry did show. With dirt smudges on her tanned skin and messy, tangled hair there was no doubting her status for all her looks. Blond hair was thrown carelessly into a pony tail with a ribbon and her blue, almost purple, eyes shined as she looked the two men over.

"Yes?" She asked uncertainly, "Might I help you?"

"She sounds educated enough." Sir Reiss muttered to Randel

"Yes, and she looks almost exactly like the princess." The wizard nodded back at the knight

"Her skin is a bit too tan, but that can be fixed with a bit of powder and not going out in the sun for awhile." The knight looked the woman over skeptically

"Excuse me, but what are you two going on about?" The woman glared slightly, beginning to back away

"Please, just allow us to explain the situation." Sir Reiss reached out to grab her harm as gently as he could the keep her from leaving

The Marissa look alike, however, took this as a threat. Wrenching her arm away from the knight, she sneered as she pulled her other hand back and smacked him as hard as she could before beginning her rant, "You shouldn't just go around grabbing people! It's impolite you know!"

Randel held back snickers at the stuffy knight getting slapped by the woman, "She's a bit too violent. Marissa would feint before she thought of slapping someone!"

"Who?" The woman sputtered, "Who is this Marissa?"

"Do you live under a rock?" Randel looked at the woman in shock, "Princess Marissa is the queen to be! Since her parents died, her coronation is in a month and two weeks!"

"Well, while that's lovely and all, what has that got to do with me?" She raised a delicate eyebrow skeptically

Randel looked around before hissing to her quietly, "We need you to fill in for her."

"What?" The woman gasped, "I could never, I mean, I don't have a clue about running a kingdom-"

"Calm yourself, we mean as a look alike! We would never allow someone off the streets to try and run the kingdom!" The wizard rolled his eyes

"Well, I think I'd do a fine job." The girl muttered petulantly before speaking louder, "Who are you two?"

"I am Sir David Isaac Reiss, one of the Knights of Caelum. At your service, maiden." He tilted his head slightly, showing a sign of respect

"She's not actual royalty! You don't have to do that!" Randel frowned, "I am Randel Tielo Slavomir, the Court Wizard."

"I know she is not royalty, wizard, it was just common decency. That is, of course, something you seem to lack." David frowned at the wizards blatant disrespect of another human being, and a woman no less! He might be in a bad mood ove the Princess being kidnapped, but that was no reason to be mean to a lady.

Randel's cheeks lit up, "Well. We need an answer, will you play royalty until we find the princess?"

"Find? As in she's been kidnapped?" The woman's blue eyes were wide

"Yes, yes! Use some common sense!" Randal huffed as he grabbed a note out of his belt, "If you agree, just look at this."

Frowning, she brushed a stray hair behind her ear, "Do I really have a choice?"

"No."

"Very well." She nodded, still frowning as she grabbed the note and quickly scanned it over, "Seems official enough. What do I have to do now?"

"Come with us immediately." Sir Reiss merely motioned to the castle, obviously apprehensive about grabbing her again

"What? But I must tell my father-" She protested, motioning to a house in the distance

"We'll have knights arrive at his house later and inform him." Randel saw her frown and restated the offer, "Sir Reiss will go personally."

"That doesn't make me feel any better. He's ill, I have to take care of him." She spoke stubbornly

"Fine!" The Court Wizard threw his hands up, "We'll send a servant to watch over him. The Princess Marissa, future _queen_, can't be seen in the company of some random, ill old man! Now, you don't really have a choice, so just-!"

"I'm guessing she's not big on charity then?" The girl quipped, interrupting him as she put her hands on her hips, "Fine then. I'll go."

"I just said you don't have a choice." The wizard snapped, "Besides-!"

"What might your name be?" Sir Reiss interrupted before the wizard could reprimand her for interrupting him

"Evette." She spoke shortly, "Now, I would like to get this over with."

As the knight and Evette began to walk away, Randel was left gaping. What a cross, peevish woman.

Scoffing, the wizard went after the two, "Most woman would die to be a princess for a month or two. No, though, we had to find the one who despised it!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sir Reiss belongs to Shin BP, and Randal belongs to I am Katie Daughter of Demeter!<em>**

**_Hope you guys like it!_**

**_Here are the CHARACTERS STILL AVAILABLE:_**

_**The Court Physician**_

_**4 Servants**_

_**3 Knights**_

_**1 Visiting Royals**_

_**The Princess' Fiancée (A Prince)**_

_**The form is still on my profile :) Please send one in!**_


End file.
